Ging Freecss
|appearance =Anime,Manga,Game |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = (1999)|Episode 1]] Episode 1 |movie debut = |arc =Hunter Exam Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age = Part I: 32 Part II: 34 |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = Hunter Association |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = Zodiac Twelve |team2 = Dark Continent Expedition Team |team3 = |rank =Double Star |classification = Archaeological Hunter |aura type = |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = * Gon Freecss |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is the father of the primary protagonist Gon Freecss and the master of Kite. His abandonment of Gon becomes Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter. He is also a Double-Star Hunter and a member of the Zodiac Twelve with the codename Boar. Background Ging is the only grandson of Gon's great-grandmother. He and Mito are cousins. Ging left Whale Island to take the 267th Hunter Exam not long before turning 12Vol 8, p.23. Right after his departure, Mito's parents died in an accident and his father never returned from a fishing trip. He was the only participant to pass the 267th Hunter Exam. Ging returned to Whale Island ten years afterward with a two-year-old Gon. He intended to leave Gon in the custody of his grandmother for a while, telling her that he and Gon's mother had separatedVol 8, p.27. However, he lost the custody of his son in court to his cousin Mito. After becoming a licensed Hunter, Ging devoted himself to the excavation of archaeological ruins. He used his own fortune to accomplish a perfect preservation and restoration of the ruins so that everyone can see them. His achievements in archaeology are now considered an exemplary model for working on ruins throughout the worldVol 4, p.172. Several years prior to the beginning of the main story, Ging met Kite who was living on the streets of a shanty town and took him as a student. The last test he gave Kite was to find him, for which Kite later came to Whale Island and met Gon. Ging has become very rich and as powerful as a president of a country. He is currently a Double-Star Hunter and can qualify for a Triple-Star License but because of his shyness he has not applied for one2004 Databook, p.66. Ging, however, remains a mysterious figure and information about him is classified even in the official Hunters databaseVol 5, p.65. One of the few things known about him is that he is the main creator of the Nen-based game Greed Island. Chairman Netero once told Biscuit that Ging was one of the five best Nen users in the worldVol 14, p.170. After Netero's death, it is revealed that Ging is one of the twelve Hunters hand-picked by the former Chairman to be in charge of the election for a new Hunter chairman: the Zodiac Twelve. They all were given codenames based on the signs of the Chinese Zodiac, with Ging being the BoarCh 319, p.3. Personality Ging is very shy and stubborn, to the point that he only wants Gon to meet him alone, claiming that it would be cowardly of Gon to bring a friend to meet him, causing one of his friends to wonder if he is afraid of crowdsVol 18, p.164. Judging by his actions to ensure that the election for the 13th Hunter Chairman will be held in accordance with Netero's will, he appears to have considerable respect for the late Chairman. While Ging is exceptionally sharp-witted, he is also very short-tempered and has shown to easily get into an argument or a brawl with someone. Plot Yorknew City arc Following his defeat at the hands of Hisoka in the Heavens Arena, Gon returns to Whale Island to visit his relatives. Killua also goes with him. Knowing that Gon is going to find Ging, Mito tells him everything she knows about Ging and gives him a box that Ging told her to give him after he has become a Hunter 10 years before. There are 3 items in the box, one of which a cassette tape. In the tape Ging explains that he selfishly abandoned Gon for something he wanted, that he does not want to see Gon and that Gon will have to catch him to meet him. While Gon and Killua are listening, Ging is seen riding a large beast which in turn is sitting on a gigantic dragon-like creature in a wilderness areaVol 8, p.48-52, next to something which looks like a grown-up world treeVol 8, p.46. The tape then offers to tell Gon about his mother but Gon presses the stop button immediately, saying he only considers Mito his mother. However, shortly afterwards, the player automatically rewinds and erases the tape. Gon and Killua try their best to prevent it from doing so but all to no avail. Killua guesses that Ging wants to make it impossible for Gon to find him through analyzing his voice and the background noise and thus he used Nen to give the tape the order to erase everything as soon as it is stopped. Greed Island arc Several months later, Gon uses the other 2 items to enter Greed Island to find Ging. After his team beats a gamemaster named Razor in a dodgeball game, Razor reveals that Ging is no longer in the game and he does not know where Ging is. It turns out Razor was a death-row convict captured by Ging. He then was sentenced to prison but Ging requested that he was transferred to Greed Island to be a gamemaster. Ging then asked him to go all out on Gon if Gon ever came to the island even though he had killed many people, saying confidently Gon would survive itVol 17, p.86. Razor was moved by Ging's trust in him and reformed. After clearing the game, Gon manages to bring out an Accompany ''card and intends to use it to go to Nigg (ニッグ ''Niggu), the person whose name appears first in his binder, with Killua. He explains that because the person to enter the game right after him, Goreinu, has his name appear second, Nigg must be Ging and he must have brought Gon to Greed Island when Gon was a babyVol 18, p.155-156. However, when Gon uses the card, it takes him and Killua to Kite instead. It turns out Ging already told Elena, another gamemaster, to take Gon to Kite if he used Accompany, and only if he used ''Magnetic Force ''would he be taken to Ging. When asked about the reason of this, he got annoyed and replied he only wanted to meet Gon alone. Election Arc References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Examinees